Angel To You, Devil To Me
by sikeminatural
Summary: Uhm, parody of 6.03. Dean probably shouldn't ever get a Twitter account...


**My summaries are always really misleading. I sorrie. Oh and this is a part of a series - spnspoofs - Giant Cupcakes Are Evil, You're A Bitch But I Love You Anyway and Confuzzled on Main St. are the previous stories.  
**

**

* * *

**

Previously: Sam and Dean successfully defeated Lucifer and sent him back to hell and they now hunt while being executive producers of the hit TV show Supernatural, an alternative way of them 'writing' the Winchester Gospel.

NOW

Dean's not sure if he even wants to watch this episode. He made the mistake of going on twitter and reading numerous tweets about Sam being shirtless in this weeks episode. Ugh. He swears that he will end Chuck one of these days. He also heard that Cas is back which is funny because Dean's pretty sure that Cas sent him a text, it was blank but Dean's kinda psychic. Sam snorts, and Dean glares at him. Sam told him about Destiel the other day. Dean is disgusted quite frankly, but hell who wouldn't want to hit his sweet ass?

_6.03: Angel To You, Devil To Me_

There's a recap, Dean yawns. He opens his eyes just as some fat dude explodes into bloody pieces. He gags. Sam frowns. Next is the opening scene, Dean and Lisa are in bed. Having a pillow fight. It's kind of pathetic. Sam laughs for a full minute when it turns out to be a dream. Suddenly, some Lady Gaga song starts blaring out and there is a montage of Sam working out. Shirtless. Dean shields his eyes, he's _so_ not down with wincest.

Sam: Drop it like it's hot, drop it like it's hot  
woman: huh  
Sam: it's my workout song  
woman: dude, just pay me already

Now it's Dean's turn to laugh, because the idea of Sam picking up a hooker is hilarious.  
"Why am I always the douchey one?" Sam ponders.

Dean: we should call Cas, this is the 13th dude to explode into a bloody swarm of locusts.

Sam: I tried, I was drunk but damn it, it counts

Dean: Yo Castiel? Get your perky little ass down here

Cas: Honey, I'm here [Cas appears on Sam's lap]

Sam: 1. Honey? 2. Get the fuck off me.

Dean: I'm with Sam on this one, seriously...can I take a picture?

Sam: You never answered my prayers.

Cas: Meh, I was busy and when I dropped by once I witnessed an act that left me confused.

Dean: Share with the class, nerd angel

Cas: [whispers] He was fornicating with a woman

Sam: WHAT? And that stopped you?

Dean: Stay classy Sam, at least he didn't barge in. He may have been scarred for life by your discostick

Sam: Did you just quote Lady Gaga?

Cas: That's funny, some of the angels tried to gain permission to smite this Lady Gaga

Sam and Dean look at each other, confused expressions on their faces.  
"So is there a name for...you and Cas...*together*" Dean asks and Sam glares at him.  
"Shut up"

-  
Dean: So why are you here?

Cas: I can't just stop by to say 'Hey' to my favourite maggot?

Sam: So you like him better than me *bursts into man-tears*

Dean: Awkward.

Cas: I need your help it's do do with the exploding men. I know who's behind it.

Sam: Do we get to hurt anyone? Without leaving any lasting damage, cause I'm down with hurting some one *claps with glee*

Dean: Are you okay...you went to hell man...

Sam: I'm awesome, just not a crybaby like you

Dean: Take that back!

[Cas, Sam and Dean are outside a house that looks like a shoe...they all have menacing, 'i'ma-make-y'all-into-puppy-chow-right-the-fuck-now' looks on their faces]

Dean: Sam, take that look off your face you look ridiculous.

Sam; What about you?

Dean: I'm man enough to pull it off, your puppy dog combo doesn't really work.

Sam: What about Cas?

Dean: I'm laughing at him on the inside.

-  
"I don't understand, why are you always comparing me to puppies?" Sam pouts and Dean sighs.  
"You're doing it now! Go look in the mirror"

[Raphael and his super-league of super-ninjas emerge one by one, landing on Sam's car]

Sam: Son-of-a...

Dean: Hahahaha. That was the smartest thing that Raphael has done and hell, I can tell he's done a lot of dumb shit...are they wearing tights?

Cas: I think so.

Sam: My car!

Cas/Dean: Shut up

Sam: It cost me a lot you know!

Dean: Quit complaining already. So Cas...what's the plan?

Cas: You and Sam guard the holy oil while I glare at Raphael and try and be all bad arse.

Dean: Dude we're American.

Sam: Why can't you man your own damn holy oil?

-  
Sam and Dean watch as Raphael are unsuccessful in their ninja-ing. Some angel called Balthazar show up and turns Raphael to fairy dust. There are flashbacks of Balthazar enjoying his menage a twelve. It's pretty disgusting. Dean doesn't really believe that angels glow in the dark. Sam just kinda wants to wash his hands.

-  
Dean: You okay Sam? Cause you're different...I know what hell was like.

Sam: You finished?

Dean: Yeah...

Sam: Then clear some space in the trunk and shut the fuck up. And what the hell is this thing?

Dean: A wendigo mask...?

Sam: Whatever, man. Chop, chop...(gets into car)

Dean: *huffs* (glares at the space where Sam was standing for 5 mins + 21 secs)

The End

* * *

therealdean: interlocutor Sam is this you?

Interlocutor: therealdean Dean, didn't we agree that you'd stay away from social networking?

therealdean: interlocutor what the hell is that? And what the fuck does your twitter name even mean?

Interlocutor: therealdean *sigh* FML

therealdean: And what the hell is FML?

therealdean: Sam? Sam? Answer me? Dude did you unfollow me? Because I had one before and now I have 0? Sam?


End file.
